Vehicle consoles are usually located between the driver and passenger seats. In most, if not all, vehicles the console typically employs a number of standard features such as the gear shift knob and the handbrake lever. In upscale vehicles, the console may also employ additional features including a center console compartment and armrest, hinged and/or sliding components for opening and closing storage bins or compartments within the console, one or more cup-holders, and/or power and signal connections for portable electronic devices. To keep the cost of manufacture low for lower scale and/or entry-level vehicles, automakers typically provide consoles that are sparse and lack many of these additional features. Thus, a user of the lower scale and/or entry-level vehicle typically must endure a spartan console that lacks desirable amenities.
Furthermore, users usually differ on their use of the various console features. For example, users that do not drink while in a vehicle may find the cup-holders less useful than a different console feature, such as a storage compartment. Alternatively, some users may find the console storage compartments and/or armrest to be too constricting and uncomfortable and would prefer to keep console features to a minimum. Additionally, users that prefer a cup-holder may find that the position of the cup-holder may not be ideal given the users' body shapes and sizes. For example, a cup within the cup-holder may obstruct access to the gear shift knob and/or handbrake, requiring the user to twist or maneuver their arm in an awkward and potentially unsafe fashion in order to reach the cup and/or the gear shift knob.
Providing ergonomic characteristics and utilizing simpler arm movements are important for effective and comfortable user interaction within the vehicle. Awkward and uncomfortable movements of the user can result in inefficient operation, and can place a driver and passengers into distracting, unsafe situations, which can result in accidents, injury, or the like.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a console that is cost-effective for the manufacturer and provides adaptable ergonomic characteristics and preferences to a user.